Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi)
by Echo of the Oceans
Summary: Wow. This took me 3 days whereas the rest of em all less than an hour! I really need reviews 4 this 1- you have no idea. . .


Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi)  
  
A/N~ I was at Braums with Jennifer, Tori, Brittany, Samara, Reginald, and Braley, and I was flirting with this guy that worked there on a dare. And he told me I have sexy and pretty eyes. O.o. . . but then later I heard this song and thought of Gerudo Valley.. so I wrote this in a romantically insanelly sad morbid mood... so, ya know. *from nabooru's point of view, even though it's really me*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or Zelda, (i hope i don't look like Shigeru Miyamoto!) and I am not Shakira either. (but i wish i was, wouldn't that be koolziees?)  
  
A/N~ It's about the kind of guy I could never have. . . but I want one so bad. . . my dream guy. It's actually also dedicated to someone, and I hope you know who you are. . .  
  
'Oh, you know I have seen  
  
A sky without sun. . .'  
  
I have seen what is left of life, of goodness, there is no more light is the sky. The sun is afraid to shine, so it cries instead, hiding behind clouds. I lived this way as long as I could remember, traveling. . . alone. . .  
  
'A man with no nation,  
  
Saints, captive in chains. . .'  
  
I saw so many lost, without a reason to keep going. Searching for themselves as I was. I saw a man. . . he was alone, so I talked to him. I glanced up and I lost myself. . . I fell in love. He was so mysterious. . . so sexy and sweet. . . so dark. But he had no soul. It had been stolen from him, all that was left was his heart. So he saw with that instead. He was a prisoner of hatred. . . his eyes saw what he coudn't feel anymore. . . held captive by pain. He must have been a saint, he saved me.  
  
'A song with no name,  
  
For lack of imagination. . .'  
  
It was like he was calling me, singing me a song... but it had no name. Like it was unheard, but felt, and it had no name, because you couldn't think of one. It was mesmerizing, just like the eyes that seemed to sing it to me.  
  
'Ya he, ya he, ya he, ya he. . .  
  
And I have seen,  
  
darker than ebony. . .  
  
ya he, ya he, ya he, ya he  
  
And now it seems, that I,  
  
without your eyes could never be. . .'  
  
His heart was darker than many I had known but I could resist him. I couldn't live without him.  
  
My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live,  
  
traveled all over, the seven oceans, there is nothing that I wouldn't give. . .'  
  
Everything I had ever wanted I found in him, and I knew I would love him forever, like a curse. I have traveled all over, and never fell in love like that before. I couldn't escape. I would do anything for him, even die.  
  
'Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit,  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors. . .'  
  
I always looked, always when I traveled there was someone that caught my eyes, but I never had the courage to touch. But now. . . I had never seen anyone like him. I had looked everywhere, over seven oceans and beyond.  
  
'And I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
But I found no one. . . until him.  
  
'Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
  
Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
  
Ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai.'  
  
'Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit,  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
'Oh, you know I have seen,  
  
A woman of means,  
  
in rags and begging for pleasure. . .'  
  
I have seen almost everything, I have yet to see one prostitute without a crazed hopelessness in her eyes. Now I have that in mine too, but for a different reason.  
  
'Crossed a river of salt,  
  
Just after I rode  
  
a ship that's sunk in the desert. . .'  
  
I used to be mocked, laughed at, taken for a prostitute, by all that didn't know. Their insults stung like salt, flowed like a river made from my tears. Now I have seen what happens to those who doubt the true meaning of love. They slowly die from the inside out.  
  
'Ya he, ya he, ya he, ya he. . .  
  
And I have seen,  
  
darker than ebony. . .  
  
ya he, ya he, ya he,  
  
And now it seems, that I,  
  
without your eyes could never be. . .'  
  
His heart was darker than many I had known but I could resist him. I couldn't live without him.  
  
'My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live,  
  
traveled all over, the seven oceans, there is nothing that I wouldn't give. . .'  
  
I never knew love could be more than lustful passion, but now I am learning, everything I am is in your eyes. I will live there forever, a captive in paradise.  
  
'Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit,  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors. . .'  
  
I started out as a lost girl, I became a woman who found out what pain really was. No one, nothing, knows it as well you. Knows me, how I can't be anything without love. Without it, I am already dead, buried far under the ground and pettiness of those unknowing.  
  
'And I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
But now all that is gone.  
  
'Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
  
Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
  
Ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai.'  
  
'Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit,  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors,  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
'Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
  
Fi ainaiha aralhayati  
  
Ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai-  
  
'Rabboussamai fikarrajaii-  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors,  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
'My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live,  
  
traveled all over, the seven oceans, there is nothing that I wouldn't give,  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit,  
  
looking for someone comparing to you,  
  
tearing down windows and doors. . .'  
  
  
  
'But I could not find eyes like yours.'  
  
But now all that is gone. Ohhhhh. . . 


End file.
